Yuri in the Wasteland
by the black hero
Summary: What if the girls from yuru yuri was in fallout 3? I'm bringing this story back. rated m for fallout 3


**A/N: Hello. This is my frist fanfic. I like crossover fanfic storys so I decided to do one mysalf. If you're wandering why I pick this two, because no one else did that's why. This is a Yuru Yuri/Fallout 3 crossover. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

chapter 1: A New World.

Quote: We don't even know how strong we are until we are forced to bring that hidden strength forward. In times of tragedy, of war, of necessity, people do amazing things. the human capacity for survival and renewal is awesome - Isabel Allenda

* * *

In the year 2278 in a city once known as Washington D.C there are a group of 60 people from outside the city traveling through after vault 100 water became radioactive. They are looking for a new home in D.C but know nothing about the outside world or have no idea what could be out there waiting to kill. Among the group is a girl named Yui Funami and her friends. They lived in the vault all their lifes and now the group is out in the open fearing what may come.

"Do you think we'll find a new home." Ask her best friend Kyoko Tosino. Yui looked at her and can see the fear in her face "don't worry, we'll find a new home" she said. "I hope so" said another girl named Chinatsu Yoshikawa "I heard of the huge creatures called deathclaws attacking people." Then their friend Akari Akaza said with fear "I heard something about super mutants." Kyoko didn't like what she just heard. "Well you two shut up?"

Meanwhile a bland girl named Sakurako Ohmuro was on her pip-boy 3000, looking for a radio station. Her friend Himawari Furutani was walking next to her. "If you want to find a radio station, why not galaxy news?" Himawari said "If you're talking about that Three dog guy saying something about the 'good fight' then no." she replied. Himawari then said " Well I think if we listen to him, we will understand what he mean." "Whatever BOOBY MONSTER." Himawari stared daggerly at her. "What was that?"

The group then suddenly stopped next to a large tower that drastically broke down. Then the overseer said to he's people "We must camp out here for the night. If we continue we'll be exhausted." A girl named Ayano Sugira then yelled "Wait, we can't do that. We don't know what creatures are out here. Who knows what mite happen." The overseer looked at her. "We have the vault security with us, we will be safe." with at said, the group entered the tower. The overseer walked over to Ayano. "You and your friends been rejecting my orders for years. it's about time you start listening." he said before walking off. Behind Ayano was the Ikeda twins, Chitose and Chizuru. "Don't worry about him Ayano." said Chitose. "Yeah he's just trying to piss you off." Chizuru add. Ayano just stared at him with anger in her eyes, not trusting anything about him. They heard stories about him and it scares her thinking of with he well do. "Ayano~" Kyoko yelled as she ran up to her followed by the other. Ayano then blush "What do you want Kyoko." she said. The other stared in shock. "What?" "When did you stop calling her by her full named?" Yui ask. Ayano looked away and blush "A week. But that not the point here." "What the matter?" Himawari ask "Nothing." Ayano said. "Okay then" Yui said "let's go in." With that, everyone went in.

* * *

later that night, the girls see their friend Rise Matsumoto with their old science teacher Nana Nishigki fixing a device on here neck. "I see Rise still have that thing to help her talk." Sakurako said. "Nana maid it for her birthday 2 years ago." Akari said. Nana is now putting on the finishing touches "There, how is it now Rise?" she Ask. Rise push a button on the device "It's fine, thank you." she said with a smile. "You know, I can teach you how to fix it." "Yeah but I like it when you do it." Rise said with a blush "By the way, why did you make this for me?" "Well I can't translate everything for you forever." Nana said. Rise looked down when she heard that. To think of Nana not being around all the time is heartbreaking. Nana looked at her and notice the sad look on her face. "Look Rise, everything is going to be okay." "Are you sure?" Nana then went into her pocket and pulled out a amulet shape of a heart. "Rise, remember what I said to you on your birthday?" she ask. "yeah" she said then hugged her. "Good, now how about we talk abo..." "NANA" yelled a man. He needed some help on a science project. "I have to go Rise. See you in the morning, okay?" "Okay" Rise said then walk over to the others.

Sakurako finally gave up and start listening to galaxy news radio. "Well at least the music is good." She said. "Told you so." said Himawari. Then the radio DJ spoke. "Hello there wastelanders, it's Three Dog here. now for some news. You know that kid from vault 101? Well he did it again. Killing a group of super mutants trying to attack a small town. What a guy. keep up the good work. Now, a song." "Vault 101?" Akari said. "There is someone from another vault out there?" Chinatsu yelled happily. "Who could it be?" Kyoko ask. "I want to meet him" Sakurako said. "Me too" Chitose said "Me three" said Akari. "hold up." Yui said "We don't know who he is." "But he's just like us" Chinatsu said "He came out of a vault." "And he saved a town, so he must be a good guy." Kyoko add. "Yui right." Ayano said "We know nothing about this guy." Rise thin joined in "If we ever run into him out there, maybe we can see who he really is." Ayano then looked at her "Yeah but what is the chance of that happening?" Then Himawari said "I don't know. If he can take on a group of mutants, he could be dangerous." "You don't know what you're talking about." Sakurako said "You're to bitsy thinking whit your boobs to fully..." she was cut of by Himawari hitting her in the head

After a while Mari Funami ran ever to Yui. "Yui, can I see the comic you was reading?" she ask. "Sure." said Yui. Mari then ran out. Himawari walked over to Yui. "They are getting along nicely" Himawari said, seeing Mari play with her sister Kaede. "Yeah" she said back. "Say, they don't call this place Washington D.C anymore right?" Sakurako ask. "I don't think so." said Yui. "What do they called now?" ask Akari. "The Capital Wasteland." said Rise "It got the name because D.C was the capital of America." "Cool, so we're at the head of America." said Kyoko rubbing her chick. "Not really, it's no longer America." Yui said.

Rise, who was looking out the window saw a group of slavers and slaves. "Look" she said. the other girls then looked to see one slave fall and a slaver pulling him back up and pushing him to continue walking. "What are they doing?" ask Chitose. "I heard of this." Ayano said. "They're slavers. they force people in to slavery and sell them all over the wasteland." Sakurako then notice their collars "What is that on their necks?" "Slave collars." Ayano answered. "They strap bomb to them so they'll do what they say" "That's terrible" Himawari said. "It's people out there that do evil thing like that?" Akari ask "It's all type of bad people in this world" Rise answered. "Maybe if I had my sister's sniper rifle, I can take them out." said Sakurako, imagining she had the gun and aiming at them. "You'll just make things worse stupid." Himawari said. "You're the one that's stupid." Sakurako said back in anger. "You two be quiet." Ayano said. "I beat the guy from vault 101 would save them." Kyoko said. "You still talking about that?" Yui ask. "I do hope we meet him." Chinatsu said. "In a world full of evil, it would be nice to see a good face." They all agreed and the group continue walking.

* * *

It was time to sleep and everyone was getting ready. "AKARI" yelled her sister Akane. "Look like my sister want me to sleep with her. I'll see you guys in the morning." Akari then ran off. "Well, I think should be with my family to." Chinatsu said. "Me too. Goodnight." said Sakurako followed by the other. before everyone left, Yui stopped Himawari. "Wait, did I hear Sakurako say her sister have a sniper rifle?" she ask. "Yes you did" she answered. "Her older sister Nadeshiko had it for years." "Do Sakurako know how to shut it?" "Yes, her sister taught her. It was the only time she payed attention to anything. She also taught Hanako to." she add. "Why you ask?" "Just asking." she respond "Okay, bye." Then Himawari left. Yui smiled at this, thinking it's good that there are three snipers with them. they well need to difference their selves from slavers, raiders, and creatures in the wasteland. Yui then laid down. she was scarred of what can happen. before she know it, she was sleep.

Yui was dreaming. she heard a voice, a voice she never heard before "You well lead them to glory. Your leadership well help them survive, grow, and conquer. You'll the one who is going to save them." "Yui. YUI. yelled Kyoko trying to wake her up. Yui opened her eyes. "Wait is it? Why are you so loud?" Yui them saw the tears in her eyes. "What wrong?" "They're gone." Kyoko said. "They're all gone." "What" she yelled then ran outside to see the other girls. They are calling out names, hoping someone will answer. "Mom? Dad?" yelled Ayano. "Mom? Kaede?" yelled Himawari. "Hanako, Nadeshiko, where are you?" Sakurako yelled. Chinatsu then yelled in fear "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Rise fell to her knees. She said something in a whisper voice. Yui ran over and turned on her voice enhancer to hear her. "They're gone, they're all gone. My mom, my dad, Nana." the last port made her tear up. They all was braking down with fear, anger, sadness, and shock not knowing what happen to their love ones.

Yui was looking at all her friends. Chinatsu, Kyoko, Akari, Ayano, Sakurako, Himawari, Chitose, Chizuru, and Rise as they panic. Yui know she have to do something. "Hay, calm down, calm down." But they didn't. Yui then yelled "SHUT UP." The girls quiet down and looked at Yui. "We can't do anything by panicking. We need to calm down and think. Now, we must find out what happen." "And how the hell are we going to do that?" Sakurako ask. Yui answered. "We're going to find them." "What?" Ayano yelled. "You mean wandering out in the wasteland?" "yes that's what I mean" Yui said. "But we didn't know what is out there." said Himawari. "We didn't run into anything yesterday" Yui said. "We got lucky." Sakurako said. "We don't have no weapons to protect ourselves and we have no idea where to look first." "I can't believe it, but Sakurako right." Himawari said. "Yeah, what if we run into something? We can die out there." Akari said. "Our family are out there. They can die to." The girls looked at Yui, knowing she have a point. Yui looked at the twins. "Chitose, Chizuru, you two didn't say anything." Chitose then spoke. "We want to find our grandmother." Then Chizuru. We're right behind you." Yui then turned to Rise. "Rise, I know want to find Nana." Rise looked at her, tears still in her eyes and nod. Yui looked at the other girls "So, are you coming, or not?" "You know I'll go where ever you go, Yui." Chinatsu said. "I'm going." Kyoko said. "Okay I'll go." Sakurako said. "I didn't like it, but I'll go." said Himawari. "Me too." Akari said. "What about you, Ayano?" ask Yui. Ayano just yelled "Fine." "Okay now we should go on the same path as yesterday. That's probably what they did." "Okay." said the girls.

* * *

An hour as past and the girls are traveling through the ruins of some building. "I'm hungry." said Kyoko. "What do you want me to do about it?" Yui ask. "I don't know. Can we just stop and eat?" "Eat what?" Yui ask. "We don't have any food with us." "We're going to die out here, are we?" ask Sakurako. "Both of you shut up. look, people been living up here for years. If they can survive, so can we." Chinatsu then said "Yui is right. We can do this." "We lived in a vault. We know nothing on how to survive out here." said Sakurako "So did the guy from vault 101." Yui said. "He came out and became a hero. He didn't know anything about the wasteland and he can survive out here and so can we. Now let's go." The girls continue following Yui.

Rise went up to Yui. "Yui." she said. "Thank you." "For what?" Yui ask. "I was about to fall apart. Nana wasn't around, I couldn't take it. I almost lost it but you said we can find them. You gave me hope." Yui then smiled "Hey, don't worry about it." she said. "You know," Rise said. "I think you will be a grate leader." Yui just stared at her. "Me? Why not you be the leader? You are the oldest." "Yeah but I was braking down while you stepped up and took control. You have the mine of a leader." Yui never thwart about it like that. "Thanks Rise." Then Chinatsu hugged Yui from behind. "Yay, you are my hero, Yui." she yelled. "Thank you too Chinatsu."

"Say, Ayano?" Kyoko ask. "What is it?" Ayano ask. "You know a lot about the wasetland, but you spend your life in a vault just like us." "Well" Ayano started. "I been looking up somethings about the outside world. It was my dream to leave the vault one day." Kyoko now staring at her "Really?" Kyoko said. Ayano blush a little. "Yeah, I even wanted to stop the bad guys out here." Ayano said thinking about her childhood dream. Kyoko's eyes are now sparkling "Wow Ayano, you are so cool." Ayano now blushing a dark red. "W-Whatever."

While Chinatsu was still hugging Yui, Akari was watching them. She hade a unhappy look on her face. "What's wrong?" ask Himawari. "Oh, I'm fine." Akari said with fake smile. "Are you sure it have nothing to do with Chinatsu?" Himawari ask with a smile. Akari looked the other way. "I don't know what you're talking about." she lied. "You don't have to lie to me." Himawari said. "I know your true feelings for her" "You mean like your true feeling for Sakurako?" Himawari blush a little. "Yeah, I really do like her." Himawari said. "But don't try to turn it around on me. You and Chinatsu are closer then Sakurako and I."

Suddenly the girls hear gun fire. They turned to see people in steel armor shooting at three big green men. "Hide" Yui whispered. The girls ducked behind some cars. "What are they?" Chizuru ask. Akari was shacking "I think are the super mutants I heart about" she said. Some of the gunmen ran into one of the building. Shielding themselves from gun fire. Two of the mutants hade assault rifles and the last one hade a minigun. Two of the gunmen ducked behind a car. The super mutant with the minigun shot at the car and it explode. "Yui" said Kyoko. "What can we do?" "We can't do anything." Yui answered. "The only thing we can do is leave." And the girls left before they saw them.

* * *

Half an hour later, the girls saw what look like a town. "What is this place?" Akari ask. The girl walked in and saw a man in a sheriff's hat. "Hello there. Welcome to Megaton. Name's Lucas Simms, town sheriff. And mayor too." the man said. "Hello." Yui said. "You girls look like you been traveled far. If you're hungry, you can eat at The Brass Lantern." "let's go." Kyoko said before she and Sakurako ran off. "You all can stay at Moriarty's Saloon for the right caps. let me know if you need anything." said Lucas before leaving. "Okay." said Yui. "We can stay for now. But we still have to find our family. Once we get the right stuff, we are going to go look for them." All the girls agreed and they went Moriarty's Saloon. "But one thing." Himawari said. " What do he mean "right caps"?

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 1. I just want to clear up somethings about the story.**

**#1 The girls are five years older.**

**#2 Because the story take plases in America I didn't know if Ayano should say Kyoko Tosino or Tosino Kyoko. So she will just say Kyoko.**

**#3 The tower the girls was in is made up and will not be in the story again.**

**Ok now I know this story is not one of the best, but I'm trying. I would like some help with this story. Just some invise on what to do next time and I'll make sure I will do it. Until next time.**


End file.
